Catch the Wind
by bloodredcherry
Summary: It was the first time he ever felt beautiful. Movieverse. This is a oneshot.


**Catch the Wind. **

&&&

**First things first: If you have not seen the third movie and you don't want any spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS. **

**Disclaimer**: X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and their other respective owners. I own nothing besides this idea. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no infringement intended!I got the title for this story from a song by Donovan—no infringement intended.

**Authors Note:** I know there is a very different story for Siryn/Theresain the comic books. But because it will be movie verse, and for the sake of this story I will be taking some liberties. I'll just go by what they give us in the movie about past- which isn't much.You have been warned! Also, Theresa will be about fourteen in this story!

Finally, _please read and review. Give me what ever you want, constructive criticism, flames, I'll take it! I'll never know how to better myself as a writer if I don't get any feedback. _

**Summary**: It was the first time he ever felt beautiful. Movie-verse.

**Rating: **K+

&&&

The courtyard was deserted, or so Warren thought as he stepped onto the grass. It was only when he got closer to Professor Xavier's monument – there could never be a grave, there was no body to bury—when he noticed something else. Or more accurately, some_one_ else.

She's leaning against the monument, her auburn hair spills down her back and her knees are drawn up to her chest.

Warren paused, he didn't want to disturb her. He would turn back, come back here another time. But as he was turning around to leave he stepped on a twig and it snapped.

There was a soft gasp and a face peered out from behind the monument.

"Oh," Warren said, stepping back, "I'm sorry."

The girl is young, probably no older than fifteen, and her mouth hung open. She knew it was rude to stare but she could not help herself. Standing before her, bathed in the early morning sunlight was an angel.

"It's okay," the girl replied in a soft whisper. She wiped her cheeks, embarrassed by the wetness on them. "I…" she said, then she paused. "Are you an angel?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"No, I'm Warren."

She laughed, it was a loud sound and it startled her. She felt her face warm with embarrassment; of course he was a mutant.

"What's your name?" Warren asked, he felt it was safe to take another step forward.

"Theresa."

She had a lilt in her voice, an accent, Irish?

"You're new," she said, pushing herself to her feet. She rested her hands on top of Professor X's headstone for support.

"Yeah," Warren looked down at the face that was emblazoned in bronze. Theresa followed his gaze and she felt a familiar pain at the back of her throat. "I hoped to meet him," Warren said with a gesture of his hand.

"He was great," Theresa replied quickly, trying to force down the tremble in her voice.

Warren nodded, "I've heard about all the great things he did."

Theresa nodded.

Warren looked at Theresa again, her eyes were downcast but when she felt his eyes on her so she looked up at him.

"I've never seen anyone with wings before." She blurted, "Can I touch them?" Warren looked affronted at her request, and he took a step back. Theresa frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She bit down hard on her bottom lip. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them.

Warren was staring hard at the ground; he felt his heart pounding painfully. He heard a soft noise, and looked up. Theresa was no longer in front of him. He turned and saw her walking quickly away. He let out a deep sigh; she had not meant to ridicule him.

"Wait!" He called to her she froze at the sound of his voice. She turned around, and felt her heart swell at the look of pain on his face. She waited for him as he walked quickly to catch up with her. When Warren got close Theresa saw another emotion on his face: embarrassment. "I… I don't really play well with others. I was alone for a large part of my … life." That last word left a bad taste in his mouth.

He was standing close to her, she looked up at him— he was taller than she was. She felt her eyes drift from his face to his wings. They were white, and as a breeze blew down from the forest behind them she saw a few of his feathers ruffle. She couldn't help but to stare, she took a step to the side. Warren didn't stop her, Theresa looked him in the face, finding his eyes and holding his gaze.

She took another step so that she was standing beside Warren, still holding eye contact. She lifted her right hand, slowly, and reached up. Her fingertips hovered a moment over the shoulder of his left wing before they made contact.

The feathers were warm. That was the first thing that Theresa thought of, warm and soft. She heard a gasp and she snatched her hand back.

"Did I hurt you?"

Warren took a deep breath and then shook his head, no.

Theresa reached out again, this time with more confidence. She pressed her right palm flat against his wing, and she felt the muscles move and twitch under her fingers. She laughed and stroked her hand down the length of his wing.

Warren shivered, "That tickles," He said over his shoulder as he watched Theresa. Her eyes were shining and the corner of her lips quirked up in a smile.

"Can you fly?"

Suddenly his wings jerked under her fingers and Theresa jumped back letting out a shriek as watched Warren's wings stretch to their full expanse.

Warren looked back, aware only of the fact that Theresa had shrieked. He was shocked to see her eyes wide with wonder and her eyes full with tears. It had never crossed his mind that her shriek might have been something other than horror. Warren was not used to people seeing his "disfigurement" with anything other than disgust or a sick scientific interest.

"Show me," she said, and so he did.

He bent his knees and took off with a massive flap of his wings. Theresa's hair flew back from her face; she shielded her eyes from the sun and watched as Warren climbed towards the sky.

She opened her mouth and let out a cry of joy that reverberated across the campus.

Storm dropped her book and rushed towards the largest window in the library. What she expected to see outside was not what she saw. Theresa—or Siryn as she was affectionately known as by her friends—was standing in the courtyard her arms were raised and she was jumping up and down. Ororo followed Siryn's gaze and saw Warren, soaring above the treetops of the forest. She watched as he caught an air pocket and drifted down to the ground. He dropped to his feet in front of Siryn and the young girl ran forward and flung her arms around his neck.

To say Warren was startled when Theresa hugged him would have been perhaps, the understatement of the year.

"Easy," he told Theresa, he took hold her shoulders and pushed her back. Theresa was unfazed; instead she looked a bit nervous. He knew she was the one who had made that noise, but he didn't mention it. When she was ready, she would talk to him about it.

"Can I show you something?" Theresa asked and Warren nodded. "We...well, Professor X and I, we're working—" she paused; a stricken look crossed her face. "Well, we _were_ working on it, before…" Theresa took a deep breath, "I'm not as good as you by far," she said with a forced smile on her face. "But you also have some extra help. Wait here." Warren did as he was told, and watched as Theresa ran towards the steps that led up to a stone balcony. She climbed up onto the rail, and teetered on the edge.

"Theresa—" Warren began.

"Shh," Theresa chastised him, and then she took a deep breath and jumped off the edge. It wasn't a long fall, but far enough that someone could break a bone if they landed wrong.

Warren rushed forward, what the hell was she thinking? He _knew_ it was a bad idea to show Theresa how he could fly. He just— he stopped mid thought as he watched Theresa who seemed to hover in midair.

She was smiling, she was beautiful.

She was flying.

**END **

**End Note**: In the biography that I found for Theresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn it said that she could also fly. So in this story she was just beginning to learn how to fly before Professor X died.

Anyway, this turned out different than I expected, but it's not meant to be a romance. Even though some parts seem to haveturned out that way.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this fan fiction! Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
